


Distracted

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry improves the chore of marking for Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I wrote for Blow Job Friday. :D
> 
> JKR owns the characters... I'm just playing with them.

A cross between a moan and a sigh passed between Severus’ lips as his quill slipped for the third time in as many minutes, blotting the parchment he was marking with a large blob of ink.

“Harry, as much as I’m enjoying your… ah… ministrations,” he began, directing his slightly uneven words towards the space beneath his desk, “you’re proving something of a distraction.”

The response was muffled, and unmistakably that of a man with his mouth full. “I’m just helping to make marking more enjoyable for you.”

Severus had just given in, sagging back into his chair, when the door to his office opened and Hermione poked her head in. He instantly put on a mask of boredom, bordering on irritation at the interruption.

“Sorry to bother you, Severus, but have you seen Harry? He was supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago.”

There was a soft curse from below Severus, audible only to him, but then Harry immediately resumed his work. Severus’ years as a spy served him very well at that moment.

“No, Miss Granger, I have not, but he should not be long.” He paused, his back eyes glinting. “In fact, I shouldn’t be surprised to see him coming very soon.”

“Will you—“

“I will send him along,” Severus nodded, going back to his work in a clear gesture of dismissal.

As soon as the door had closed, Severus let his mask slip. Dropping his quill he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open to expel a deep breath. The next moment his entire body went rigid, coiling in upon itself before imploding outwards in a spectacular release, every nerve humming with pleasure.

Harry licked him clean and then crawled out from under the desk, grinning broadly. “Better?”

“Infinitely,” Severus replied, grasping Harry’s wrist and pulling him down into a kiss. “Now I believe that there is something that I need to attend to.” He rubbed his thumb over the tip of Harry’s jutting erection as he spoke.

Harry bit back a moan. “I guess Hermione can wait a little longer.”


End file.
